Fluttercord in Equestria Girls 2 Rock and Caos
by conikiblasu-fan
Summary: After the battle of the mane 11 vs discord, there was peace in Canterlot high, fluttershy and discord were a couple, but an unexpected situation caused that fluttershy and discord ended their relationship, discord with broken heart he left Canterlot, went to another city where he met other boys considered villains enemies of mane 6 with them he formed a rock band, want revenge.
1. Chapter 1 Strange Days

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls 2 Rock and Caos**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls. I hope you like it, leave a comment and constructive criticism and advice but please do not read and leave offensive comments. If you don't like it then don't read it.**

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the Equestria Girls Movies. He will begin with the phrase from before. He is also starting this new fanfic, dedicated to what he personally considers to be the best couple in MLP. Fluttershy and Discord. In this sequel, some situations will present themselves that will put their love to the test. He's not so good with sequels but he likes Fluttercord so much that he decided to write more, more drama, more action and he hopes to do it right. It's thanks to you guys, the audience that he will strive more and he hopes that you will like this sequel. With nothing left to say, thank you for your attention and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Strange Days**

Six months had passed since the chaotic incident between the mane 11 and Discord.

Nonetheless, the memory of it seemed distant and even more so due to the subsequent days that were very calm, the students were in complete peace and living in harmony, the air breathed of a pleasant environment in Canterlot high, it was as calm as it was before the arrival of Adagio.

Discord walked down the hallway that was full of students that greeted him in a friendly way, and he happily greeted them back.

Discord walked to his classroom.

Discord had become a professor, he taught math, statistics and social sciences and on top of that he was the football and soccer coach.

Discord was respected and admired, he had cleaned up his good name.

Upon arriving to the entrance of his classroom, the boy with grey skin found himself with his beloved girlfriend that had beautiful pink hair, Fluttershy who was waiting for him in front of his door. They smiled to one another and upon seeing her, Discord got closer to the girl.

-Hello, my beloved Fluttershy!- Said Discord taking Fluttershy gently by the waist.

Then they kissed each other.

-Hello Discord!- Said Fluttershy after kissing Discord. -How did it go in class?-

-It went well!- Said Discord. -Although Rainbow Dash should strive more...but seriously...strive harder, she reprove.-

-Discord!- Said Fluttershy a bit worried for her friend. -Are you even capable of failing Rainbow?-

Discord grinned maliciously.

-If you give me a kiss on both cheeks and on the lips,- Said Discord smiling. -Then maybe she will pass her exam.-

-Discord!- Said Fluttershy, smirking with joy. -You're a blackmailer.-

-I know right?!- Admitted Discord. -And if you accept a date with me...maybe I can help the other four pass.-

-Four?- Asked Fluttershy.

-Twilight doesn't count because she is a walking calculator.- Said Discord.

Fluttershy gave Discord an affectionate punch.

-Discord!- Said Fluttershy a bit happily. -Don't be rude.-

-What?!- Said Discord. -I'm right, aren't I?-

-Well... yes.- Affirmed Fluttershy.

Then they kissed each other once again.

-I love you Discord.- Said Fluttershy.

-i love you too Fluttershy.- Said Discord.

-Are you going to stay behind for extra hours?- Asked Fluttershy.

-I have to do it.- Said Discord, letting his smile drop and sighing in annoyance. - Trollestia needs help and besides, the janitor and the contractor need me to help with repairs for the school.-

Fluttershy felt sad.

-Oh Discord!- Said Fluttershy. -I want you to accompany me to take care of the animals.-

-I know dear!- Said Discord, taking Fluttershy by her hands. -But if I work extra time they will pay me more and that way I can pay for the maintenance of the animal shelters.-

-Oh, honey.- Said Fluttershy. -You're so good with my animal friends and so good with my friends.-

-Of course I am! It's because you're my girl.- Said Discord. -And if I had to give my life for you I would do it without thinking twice. -

Fluttershy hugged Discord, then she took off her backpack and lowered it to the ground, she opened her backpack and took out a paper bag that had something inside.

-Here!- Said Fluttershy, handing the paper bag to Discord.

-What is it?- Asked Discord, taking the paper bag.

-It's your lunch.- Said Fluttershy, blushing a bit. -You must be tired and hungry aside from working extra hours.-

-Awww Fluttershy! Thank you.- Said Discord happily. -You're so considerate.-

-We're a couple.- Said Fluttershy. -And like I said a while ago, we should conquer any problem together.-

-Like husband and wife?- Asked Discord in a joking manner.

Fluttershy blushed and stayed silent, Discord reflected on what he said and just like Fluttershy, he blushed and stayed silent.

Then, after a few seconds of silence.

-Well Fluttershy,- Said Discord, very ashamed. -I have to work.-

Fluttershy smiled lovingly and affirmed by nodding her head.

Discord and Fluttershy gave each other a kiss goodbye.

-Dearest Fluttershy.- Said Discord opening the door to his classroom. -I'll see you tomorrow.-

-Goodbye my love.- Said Fluttershy walking a few steps back from Discord. -See you tomorrow.-

Although Discord opened the door and Fluttershy was walking away, they could not stop looking into each others eyes, they do not want to be separated, but they knew that they had to do it.

Discord smiled and entered his classroom, Fluttershy happily walked away.

As she walked around the corner of the hallway, Fluttershy crashed into her friends, the mane 5. Fluttershy was surprised.

-Hello Fluttershy.- Said Twilight a bit embarrassed.

-Girls!- Said Fluttershy. -What are you doing here?-

The mane 5 looked at the floor in shame.

-Ehh...- Said Rarity, very nervously, trying to find a reason.

-You were spying on me?- Asked Fluttershy a bit annoyed.

-Of course we were!- Said Rainbow Dash. -We were just worried that Discord would try and do something to you!-

Fluttershy frowned a bit.

-Leave Discord alone!- Said Fluttershy. -He would never hurt me! He's sweet and caring with me.-

-We understand.- said Twilight. -But we're just scared that Discord will once again lose control and...-

-Turn into an apocalyptic monster.- Intervened Rainbow Dash. -That he'll exterminate the whole world.-

Fluttershy was bothered by this.

-He is not a monster!- Said Fluttershy. -He is my boyfriend and you're going to have to accept that.-

-We accept it, sugar cube!- Said Applejack, very ashamed. -We have been spying on him, but we did it as a precaution.-

Fluttershy crossed her arms as a sign of being bothered.

-Well my dearest friend, we're very sorry that we spied on you.- Said Rarity dramatically. -You're right, we will leave Discord in peace, but please do not be upset.-

Fluttershy stopped looking at them in a way that showed she was bothered but looked at them, comprehending.

-Thank you friends, I understand that you're worried for me.- Said Fluttershy. -I'm sorry I got mad.-

Then the mane 6 hugged one another in a big group hug.

After the hug, Pinkie jumped for joy.

- slumber party at my house!- Yelled Pinkie.

The other girls smiled and accepted Pinkie Pie's invitation. Without wasting time, the elements of harmony walked together towards the exit of the school.

In the meantime, Discord walked out of his classroom and walked towards the back storage shed of the school to help out the janitor and the contactor. Before they started, Discord looked at the lunch that Fluttershy had prepared, it was a vegetarian sandwich, Discord didn't really like it but because it was made by his girlfriend, he didn't hesitate to eat it.

A few hours later in the storage shed.

Discord had helped with repairs and maintenance of the pipes in the school, he had done a lot of work. The janitor and the contractor had already left, meanwhile Discord put away the tools that he had used. A few seconds later, Celestia and Luna entered the building.

-Good job Discord.- Said Celestia.

-Hello Celestia.- Said Discord. -What brings you here?-

-We only wanted to verify of the repairs were complete.- Said Celestia. -It's my school, remember?-

-Ha ha!- Said Discord in a joking manner. -Trollestia.-

Celestia frowned her brow and Luna covered her mouth, trying to contain her laughter.

-So taking advantage that you're here.- Said Discord. -Can you do me a huge favor?-

Celestia and Luna raised a brow at the same time with a bit of surprise, Discord never asked them for any favors.

-Can you advance my pay to today?- Asked Discord, a bit nervous.

Celestia and Luna stayed silent for a moment.

-Discord,- Said Luna seriously. -You're getting paid in two days.-

-Please.- Said Discord. -I'm begging you.-

Celestia and Luna were surprised.

-If you want,- Said Discord. -I'll get down on my knees at your feet and beg you.-

Discord got on his knees and began to beg.

-Please!- Yelled Discord.

Luna scratched her head.

-You're going to use the money for Fluttershy.- Said Luna. -Right?-

-Eh?- Said Discord.

-Oh please Discord, we're not stupid.- Said Celestia, giggling. -You would never humiliate yourself unless if it was for Fluttershy.-

-Eh...- Said Discord. -It's not true!-

-The only thing you love the most on this world is the shy girl with the beautiful eyes.- Said Luna, giggling.

-You also have beautiful eyes, Luna.- Said Discord, in a flirtatious manner. -Allow me to tell you that you are beautiful.-

Luna blushed.

-Hahaha!- Said Discord laughing. -I made you blush, hahaha!-

-You're an idiot!- Said Luna, indignant. -Damned wretch!-

-Returning to the subject,- Said Celestia. -You're going to buy something for Fluttershy. aren't you?-

-Being sincere,- Said Discord, scratching his head. -Yes!-

Celestia smiled, understanding.

-Ok, Discord.- Said Celestia. -You're just lucky that I'm being nice today.-

Discord smiled.

-Also,- Said Celestia. -You're lucky that you have a girlfriend that is as lovely and caring as Fluttershy.-

Celestia took out her wallet and paid Discord.

-Buy her something nice.- Said Celestia.

-I'll do it!- Said Discord with much enthusiasm.

Then Discord began to walk away.

-Thank you for everything!- Yelled Discord, saying goodbye.

Discord walked away victoriously and jumped for joy.

Celestia and Luna watched as Discord walked away.

-Sister, you're good with him.- Said Luna. -You know that they are going to complete being together for half a year, right?-

-Aside from that...Discord is a good boy.- Said Celestia, sighing in sadness. -I just wish Sombra had turned out the same.-

Celestia began to cry and she covered her face with her hands and Luna put her hand on Celestia's shoulder, showing compassion.

It began to get dark and without wasting time, Discord ran out of the school and ran to the jewelry store, before they closed their doors.

He entered the jewelry store, and he calmed down completely. He looked at the establishment that was full of jewels and precious metals.

He began to look at every piece of jewelry that he found on display, suddenly he was greeted by a woman with blue hair.

-Good evening sir,- Said the woman indifferently. -Can I help you with something?-

Discord continued looking at the jewelry on display.

-I'm only looking, Miss.- Said Discord.

The woman with blue hair showed no interest and she put on the sideboard, a small sign that was signaling to one of the gold rings, then she continued with her duties.

Discord read the sign that said:

_It's on sale._

Discord noticed that the ring that was on sale was a beautiful engagement ring, it was made of gold and it had a small diamond.

Discord looked at the price, it was a bargain.

-Miss,- Said Discord, signaling the ring that was on sale. -I'll take it!-

After a few seconds, Discord walked out of the jewelry store very happy, Discord had just bought Fluttershy an engagement ring.

As he walked towards the school, Discord looked at the lovely ring, thinking about what he had just done.

(In Discord's mind)

_I hope she likes it, I'll ask her tomorrow._

_But wait a moment...did I exaggerate?_

_I love Fluttershy a lot and I want to live the rest of my life with her._

_But...if she doesn't accept?_

_Don't be silly Discord, only six months ago she was willing to run away with me and form our own school together._

_Those were the best six months of my life._

_But she's so young and by law I'm an adult..._

_But I have known people who have gotten married while they were minors._

_I want to be with her...I'm scared of losing her...I can't live without her._

(End of Discord's thoughts)

Discord scratched his chin.

-I know!- Said Discord to himself. -I'll ask her if she will be my fiancee, that way when she is of age she can marry me!-

Discord began to jump for joy.

-Yahoo- Yelled Discord to the four winds. -I love Fluttershy!-

It was night time, Discord arrived at the school, he entered with no problem with the keys that he was given. He walked to his cubicle, that for five months was his room, he no longer slept on a bed of books.

Discord entered his cubicle , he had a desk and two chairs, it looked like an office, more to the back on the floor was a mattress, a cardboard box where he kept all his clothes, next to it was a lamp that was similar to the form of a "alebrije" and in front of the lamp was a frame that held a photograph of Fluttershy and Discord.

Discord lay down on the mattress with much happiness.

-Yes! Fluttershy will finally be with me forever.- Said Discord. -I have never been so happy in my life, nothing could go wrong!-

The boy in love, began to fall asleep and after a while he fell asleep, next to him was the ring.

In the meantime, in the house of Pinkie Pie, the sleepover was a success. In Pinkie's room, everyone was having fun with no problem, or worries about facing a malignant creature or something of that nature; what they did was solve problems that girls their age would face.

-Girls!- Said Fluttershy, preparing her sleeping bag. -I'm really grateful for your help, I know that Discord is going to like the private dinner.-

-disregarding it, sugar cube,- Said Applejack while playing a video game. -We almost forgot that tomorrow is going to be your six month anniversary as boyfriend/girlfriend.-

-Six months that Fluttershy and Discord are together..- Said Rarity, while painting her toenails. -I can't believe it.-

-What?- Asked Rainbow Dash as she played video games with Applejack. -Six whole months have gone by so quickly?-

-No!- Said Rarity. -I just can't believe that Fluttershy is the first of us to have a boyfriend...-

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Rarity, Rarity blushed uncomfortably and continued painting her nails.

-It's gonna be ultrasuperduperfantasticspectacular!- Yelled Pinkie euphorically. -So you can show him how much you love him.-

-Thanks girls.- Said Fluttershy, blushing.

-I already talked with principal Celestia.- Said Twilight. -And she gave us permission to use the gym for a private celebration, for you two.-

Fluttershy smiled and blushed even more.

-It's going to be so romantic.- Said Rarity, sighing.

-Flowers, music and violins.- Said Pinkie, playing a violin off-key.

They all covered their ears from the horrible way that Pinkie was playing.

After a violin solo, Pinkie Pie shoved the instrument aside.

Fluttershy looked at her friends, she was happy and excited that they supported her relationship with Discord.

-You guys are the best.- Said Fluttershy. -Seriously, I really appreciate it.-

-No problem.- Said Rainbow Dash, joking. -Just invite us to the wedding.-

-Eh?!- Said Fluttershy, impressed.

-Rainbow!- Yelled Applejack.

-It could happen!- Continued joking, Rainbow Dash.

-Possibly right now at this very moment Discord has already bought an engagement ring and is thinking about proposing holy matrimony to Fluttershy tomorrow.- Said Pinkie Pie, euphorically. -And you'll possibly get married in the school and live happily ever after.-

Everyone was in shock and the silence took over the room from Pinkie's prediction

-It's only a guess.- Said Pinkie Pie, smiling.

-Ok.- Said Twilight, trying to change the subject. -I think we have to go to sleep. we have school tomorrow and we have to help Fluttershy.-

-It's ok.- Said everyone.

They all smiled and once again did a group hug, at the same time they yelled "Friendship is Magic", then they all went to their sleeping bags to sleep. Pinkie turned off the lights and they all began to sleep.

They all fell asleep, except for Fluttershy, she was still awake and thinking. She covered herself with her sheets and she hugged her stuffed bunny.

(In Fluttershy's mind)

_Could what Pinkie said be true?_

_Is Discord capable of asking for my hand in marriage? Pinkie is never wrong._

_But...we're still too young._

_I want to finish my schooling and be a vet or a biologist._

_But for me this doesn't sound like a bad idea._

_Discord is a good person and a hard worker._

_I've never really liked being alone and I never sympathize anyone._

_My life has gotten better since he arrived._

_I don't know what to do._

_Maybe Pinkie Pie was only exaggerating...she's such a joker._

_Although...it would be interesting if it was true._

(End of Fluttershy's thoughts)

Fluttershy began to lie down on the floor, then she fell asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a day that they would never forget.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry, regret the excessive shedding of honey XD<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it. He put a lot of thought into the sweetness of the couple Fluttercord, he always wanted to that in a fanfic. In addition with some of the actions that were written some of them were inspired to him by real life situations, (not all of them have happened to him so please don't laugh XD) He was corny with light and wonder. What will be hard to write is what is going to happen next. He hopes that it will get better, he only wants you to like it more. With whatever doubt, advice or if you want to refer to the story leave your comments and they will be read and if you liked this fanfic please share it with your friends, it would mean a lot to him. Thank you for your attention.**

**THANKSvcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	2. Chapter 2 crime

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls 2 Rock and Caos**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. It's a story with Discord in the land of Equestria Girls **

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or the Equestria Girls Franchise. He apologizes for going overboard with the corniness of Fluttershy and Discord. Chapter 1 was the most romantic. Meanwhile chapter 2 is quite the opposite. I hope you read the synopsis of the fanfic, so you have an idea of where the story is going. **

**ADVERTISEMENT: Please do not hate him for this chapter. It's still too early to come to a conclusion. Thank you for your attention and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Crime**

During that same day, in Canterlot High School...

While Discord and Fluttershy were being affectionate; and while they were being spied on by the mane 5.

The CMC were also observing the happy couple from a farther distance. They were making their own analysis on the situation.

-Ewwww!- Said Scootaloo, watching how Fluttershy and Discord were kissing so passionately. -That is disgusting!-

-I think that it's romantic.- Said Sweetiebelle, blushing with her hands covering her cheeks and closing her eyes.

-I admit that it's nice to see a couple like that.- Said Applebloom. -But it makes my brother sad.-

-Your brother?- Asked Scootaloo.

-Yes.- Affirmed Applebloom, sighing in sorrow. -Ever since Fluttershy became Discord's girlfriend, Big Mac has entered a deep depression and bitterness.-

-Wow!- Said Sweetiebelle, not believing it. -Seriously?-

Applebloom took Sweetiebelle and Applebloom to where Big Mac was.

The CMC went to the park in Canterlot, at the playground.

They hid amongst the bushes and observed to the boy with the orange hair discreetly and without making noise.

Big Mac was very depressed, sitting on a swing, without moving and staring at the ground, only the wind was moving his swing.

The CMC looked at Big Mac with pity.

-He's so sad.- Said Sweetiebelle

-I know.- Said Applebloom very sadly. -It hurts to see my brother like this.-

-I have the solution!- Said Sweetiebelle optimistically.

-Which is?- Asked Applebloom without enthusiasm.

-Let's look for a girlfriend for Big Mac.- Said Scootaloo.

-Seriously?- Said Applebloom raising an eyebrow. -A girlfriend.-

-It could work.- Said Sweetiebelle.

-But...- Said Applebloom. -Who would be the indicated option?-

The three girls stayed silent in thought for a while.

-It could be our history professor.- Said Scootaloo. -Cheerilee.-

- I don't think that would work.- Said Applebloom. -Do you remember what happened a year ago?-

-I don't think they remember.- Said Sweetiebelle confused. -Or do they?-

-But it's the better option.- Said Scootaloo. -It just might work.-

-I don't think so.- Said Applebloom.

In that moment, Babs Seed walked up to them.

-You would need a love potion.- Said Babs, startling the CMC. -To make Big Mac and Cheerliee fall in love.-

-Babs!- The three girls yelled at the same time.

-Hello girls.- Greeted babs.

-Cousin!- Said Applebloom. -What are you doing here?-

-I was walking through the park as usual.- Said Babs. -When I heard you talking in the bushes.-

-How ironic is life!- Said Applebloom, smiling.

-Just one moment Babs.- Said Sweetiebelle. -You said a love potion?-

-Yes!- Responded Babs with no problem.

-But...cousin,- Said Applebloom. -That's not real.-

Babs took out a book from her backpack that had a sun on the cover, Applebloom took the book and began to observe it.

-Babs,- Said Applebloom, recognizing the book. -This is Sunset Shimmer's book.-

-I know.- Said Babs. -I found it in the hallway of the school, I think that she dropped it, I tried to return it to her but up until now I haven't found her.-

-Wow!- Said Applebloom, eyeing the book. -It has a lot of notes, reports and cards directed towards...princess Twilight?-

-You're right!- Said Babs. -Her annotations are very strange, but revise the last few pages of the book.-

Applebloom obeyed and revised the last few pages of the book.

-Wow! I can't believe it.- Said Applebloom with great surprise. -These pages have potions and spells written on them.-

-Wow!- Said Sweetiebelle, with a bit of fear. -Sunset is a witch!-

-It's obvious.- Said Scootaloo. -Her and Twilight aren't from this dimension, or do you not remember that?-

-Mmmmmm...will it really work?- Asked Applebloom as she read the book.

-I don't know.- Said Babs. -But it should be interesting.-

-Well, then we have to do it.- Said Applebloom, slamming the book shut. -For my brother.-

-Will you return the book?- Asked Sweetiebelle.

-After we make Big Mac and Cheerilee fall in love.- Said Applebloom.

Everyone accepted the terms of agreement.

-Ok.- They all said, uniting their hands in a circle. -Cutie mark crusaders in action!-

-I'm an official member.- Said Babs, smiling.

-Of course you are!- Said Applebloom.

Later in the cutie mark crusaders clubhouse. The four girls began the experiment.

On a big table, they placed the book in the center, they opened it up to a page where a love potion was annotated.

Applebloom began to read the fragment:

_'I'm so happy because I have new friends, although i miss Canterlot and all of it's traditions, especially hearts and hooves day.'_

-Hearts and hooves day?- Asked Sweetiebelle.

-Shhhh!- Said Scootaloo. -Be quiet.-

Applebloom continued reading:

_'I love that day, but it's not because I want to find a special somepony.'_

-Special somepony?- Asked Sweetiebelle once again.

-Shhh!- Said Babs. -Sweetiebelle please be quiet!-

Applebloom continued reading:

_'It's because there is science and magic in it's legend, a true legend, and to think that the ingredients are so easy to find.'_

The four girls were thrilled to hear the ingredients, Applebloom kept on reading:

_'A tuft of cloud'_

_'A bright Rainbow's glow'_

_'Stir with a pegasus feather, fast not slow'_

_'Serve to two ponies not in the know'_

The four girls were left with their mouths wide open.

-What?- Asked Applebloom. -This is for real?-

-Tuft of cloud? Bright rainbow's glow?- Said Scootaloo, annoyed. -Pegasus feather?-

Sweetiebelle began to think and she scratched her head.

-Mmmm, i get it.- Said Sweetiebelle. -Clouds are water vapor.-

-I know how to make a rainbow.- Said Babs.-

-I've got pegasus feathers.- Said Scootaloo.

-Seriously?- Asked her friends in surprise.

Scootaloo took a few blue feathers out of her backpack.

-They're from Rainbow Dash.- Said Scootaloo. -I picked up the ones that fell off during the fall dance, and I also picked some up that had fallen off during the battle of the bands.-

-Wow!- Yelled everyone.

-Well done girls.- Said Applebloom. -Let's get started!-

Babs used a half mirror and placed it in a container full of water, then she put in near the window where the sun was illuminating the room, the reflection off of the mirror with the water caused a white light to be distorted and it caused a rainbow to appear on the wall.

Then Sweetiebelle used a portable kettle to boil water, the water vapor began to come out, immediately Sweetiebelle placed the container next to the water under the artificial rainbow. Immediately Scootaloo took one of the pegasus feathers with pincers and she held it in the rainbow's light, and with the water vapor everything reacted.

The crusaders were impressed, the rainbow, the feather and the water vapor that had contact with the two previous ingredients, began to fuse together, forming a pink colored liquid that began to bubble. Applebloom quickly held a glass bottle underneath the substance.

Applebloom managed to get most of the substance in the bottle, after that the substance became more liquid, but it kept on bubbling.

-Wow!- Said Scootaloo.- Aweseome!-

Sweetiebelle sniffed the bottle.

-It smells like grape juice.- Said Sweetiebelle. -Delicious.-

-We have to do an experiment.- Said Babs.

With a dropper she suctioned a bit of the potion, they gave half of the dropper to a hamster, then they gave the other half to a lizard.

They placed the hamster and the lizard in the same cage, upon looking each other in the eyes they began to hug and cuddle each other.

-It works!- Said Applebloom.

-Awesome!- Said Scootaloo.

-Ewww.- Said Sweetiebelle. -How gross.-

-This goes against the laws of nature.- Said Applebloom. -We should use this potion on Big Mac and Cheerilee.-

-Ok!- They all yelled in enthusiasm.

THE NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING...

In Pinkie's house, the main 6 woke up with enthusiasm, they all prepared their backpacks, Pinkie put away the pajamas and in a few minutes they all were prepared to go to school.

Meanwhile, Discord woke up feeling nervous, he put the ring away in a black box and put it in his pocket. Discord thought that this was going to be a special day.

Discord helped out the janitor, Discord liked to help, mostly because Celestia would pay him extra for his hard work.

After a few minutes the students began to arrive, Discord felt so thrilled and he stayed by the entrance, waiting for his beloved.

A few minutes passed, the majority of the students had arrived, the classes were about to start, Discord felt a bit worried, he hadn't seen Fluttershy, aside from that he had a class to teach.

With nothing else to do, he walked away from the entrance and went to go teach his math class for first year students.

Discord hadn't noticed that the mane 6 had walked into the gymnasium of the school, they decided to sacrifice one hour of class time to help Fluttershy decorate and prepare for the private party.

Meanwhile, the four crusaders arrived at school and walked to the library and they prepared their plan.

In the center of the library they placed a table, a pink table cloth over it, plates, candles and roses in the center. Then they put two glass cups next to a bottle of grape soda mixed with the potion with the hopes that the indicated couple would drink it.

The bell rang.

The crusaders had little time because of changing classes, Applebloom went to get Big Mac and Sweetiebelle went to get Ms. Cheerilee.

In the meantime, Discord was finished with his class, he was only giving last minute instructions to his students.

In that moment, the mane 6 heard the bell, Twilight began to get impatient.

-Oh no.- Said Twilight, being dramatic. -I'm starting to regret having missed Ms. Cheerilee's class.-

-Calm down Twilight.- Said Rainbow Dash. -It's not that bad, she onlyshe teaches the subjects of Civics and Ethics .-

-But to miss a class,- Said Twilight, being a drama queen like Rarity. -We'll be behind, and we're behind we'll fail and if we fail they'll not only send us back a year, we'll go back to kindergarden.-

-Twilight!- Said Rarity. -Don't be so dramatic!-

-Don't worry Twilight.- Said Applejack. -If you want we can talk to Ms. Cheerilee afterwards.-

-Class has ended just now.- Said Fluttershy. -I can talk with her and apologize on behalf of all of you for missing her class.-

-Wow! Fluttershy!- Said Twilight. -You would do that for us?-

-But of course!- Said Fluttershy, smiling. -You guys helped me with the surprise for Discord, it's the least I could do.-

The main 5 smiled at Fluttershy.

-I'll be right back.- said Fluttershy walking out of the school gymnasium. -I won't be long.-

The main 5 only finished up the remaining details.

-It's going to be spectacular!- Yelled Pinkie. -The whole gym just for the two of them, enjoying a magical and romantic moment.-

-I've never seen Fluttershy so strong, happy and full of life.- Said Rainbow.

-That Discord gave her security and confidence.- Said Applejack.

-Fluttershy sure is a luck one.- Said Rarity.

Everyone turned to look at Rarity, Rarity blushed and hid her face.

In that moment, Sweetiebelle convinced Ms. Cheerilee to accompany her to the library, meanwhile, Applebloom convinced Big Mac to help her fix a chair in the library.

Applebloom and Big Mac entered the library, Applebloom sat Big Mac down at the table, then Sweetiebelle entered the library with Cheerilee and sat her down on the other side of the table.

Cheerilee and Big Mac were stayed seated and were quiet, they were surprised by what the crusaders had done.

In the meantime, the crusaders climbed up the stairs of the library and were watching the couple from a distance.

In that moment, Discord exited the classroom and began to walk down the hallways, looking for Fluttershy, he knew that he had little time before the next class.

In the library, Cheerilee and Big Mac looked at each other uncomfortably and with contempt. This was something similar to what had happened a year ago, they didn't even notice the soda.

-If you'll please excuse me.- Said Cheerilee getting up from her seat. -I'm going to talk to them.-

-Eeyup.- Said Bic Mac without much enthusiasm and staring at the ground in depression.

Cheerilee walked up the stairs of the library and she found herself with the crusaders. The crusaders smiled nervously, their ridiculous plan had failed.

-Girls.- Said Cheerilee very seriously. -We need to talk.-

-Oh!- Said Scootaloo. -Rats!-

The girls began to receive a scolding from Cheerilee, the crusaders inclined their heads in shame.

Suddenly, Fluttershy walked into the library, she saw Big Mac sitting down at the table.

-Hello Big Mac.- Said Fluttershy sweetly.

-Eeyup.- Said Big Mac without looking up at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy noticed that Cheerilee was on the floor above, scolding the crusaders.

-Ms. Cheerilee.- Said Fluttershy. -Am I interrupting?-

Cheerilee looked at Fluttershy.

-Hello Fluttershy.- Said Cheerilee. -I'll be with you in a moment.-

Then Cheerilee continued to scold the crusaders.

-Hello Big Mac.- Fluttershy said once again. -Can I accompany you?-

-Eeyup.- Said Big Mac without enthusiasm.

Fluttershy looked at Big Mac with even more pity, then she noticed the bottle of grape soda. Fluttershy really liked grape soda.

-Hey Big Mac!- Said Fluttershy. -Will you let me have some soda?-

-Eeyup.- Said Big Mac.

Big Mac opened the bottle and served some soda to Fluttershy in the glass cup that was going to be for Cheerilee.

In the middle of the scolding, Scootaloo noticed that Fluttershy was holding a cup with the love potion, she became terrified and she advised the rest, they all noticed and tried to walk down the stairs and yelling to Fluttershy.

In that instant Cheerilee stopped them halfway down the stairs.

-I'm not done scolding you.- Said Cheerilee, indignant. -You're a bunch of uneducated girls.-

-But Cheerilee.- Said Applebloom. -Fluttershy is...-

-That's Ms Cheerilee to you!- Said Cheerilee, interrupting Applebloom.

In that moment, Fluttershy drank the love potion, the four girls were very impacted by what just happened and were standing with their mouths open.

Applebloom shoved Cheerilee to one side and ran down the stairs.

-Fluttershy!- Yelled Applebloom in fear and desperation. -Whatever you do, don't look Big Mac in the eyes!-

Fluttershy finished drinking the potion.

-What?- Asked Fluttershy, not understanding. -Why?-

Just after saying these words, Fluttershy looked at Big Mac and Big Mac returned the look.

Fluttershy's eyes turned purple for a second, meaning that the love potion had taken effect.

In that moment, Fluttershy could not stop looking at Big Mac, Big Mac noticed the sweet and romantic look Fluttershy was giving him, he was enjoying this.

Fluttershy quickly got closer to Big Mac and hugged him affectionately.

-Big Mac.- Said Fluttershy, flirting. -You're very handsome.-

Big Mac did not understand the sudden attitude change of Fluttershy, but he didn't mind.

-Oh Fluttershy.- Said Big Mac. -You're my candy apple!-

-Oh Big Mac.- Said Fluttershy. -I love you!-

Immediately, Fluttershy and Big Mac began to kiss on the mouth.

-No!- Yelled Applebloom, next to her were the other crusaders, not believing what had just happened.

In that moment Cheerilee was furious for the shove, she grabbed Applebloom, Scootaloo, Babs and Sweetiebelle by the collars of their shirts.

-You are all in big trouble!- Said Cheerilee very disgusted. -To the office!-

Completely ignoring the happy couple, Cheerilee took the crusaders out of the library by force, and they began to walk down the hallway toward the hallway.

Discord walked past them on his way to the library.

Applebloom and the rest suddenly felt extreme panic, they tried to resist but Cheerilee was stronger and pulling them by force. Discord looked at them, impressed by the strange behavior of the crusaders and Ms Cheerilee.

-Wait Discord!- Yelled Applebloom, preoccupied and trying to resist. -Don't enter the library!-

-Please!- Said Sweetiebelle. -Listen to us!-

-Discord!- Yelled Scootaloo. -We're sorry!-

Cheerilee managed to win and continued pulling them away. Discord saw how they were leaving, he did not understand what they were saying, without wasting time, he walked into the library.

Discord entered the library, in hoped of finding Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy, are you here?- Said Discord with enthusiasm.

In that instant, Discord could not believe what he was seeing, he wanted to die in that moment, Fluttershy and Big Mac were hugging and kissing passionately.

-Fluttershy!- Yelled Discord with tears in his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p><strong>Possibly, you'll want to hang him for this, hee hee. But in all seriously, he hates himself, he would spit himself in the face. He can not believe what he has just written. But not to worry, it's obvious that Fluttershy and Discord will end up together. It's obvious that this story needed drama. But if you want to spam him with angry messages he would not blame you and there's no point in doing it. And if you want offend him, please do it in the comments. If you liked the fanfic please leave a comment, share it with your friends, that would elp him out a lot. <strong>**Thank you for your attention.**

**THANKSvcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye and thanks

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls 2 rock and caos**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. **

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the Equestria Girls franchise. He is grateful that you have not cut his neck because of chapter 2, thank you for your comments, threats and spammers XD. But, I'm telling you it will only get worse. He is also grateful for your comments and recommendations all recommendations are welcome for the benefit of the story. WARNING: This chapter is also going to be very anti Fluttercord and he feels really bad for that. But it's a fanfic and without anguish situations drama and melancholy, in his opinion, would be very boring. Remember that these situations will only make the love that Fluttershy and Discord have even stronger. All will go on throughout the fanfic. NOTICE: This chapter is going to have strong situations, please read with discretion. Without nothing left to say, thank you for your attention and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Goodbye and thanks for everything**

Discord could not believe what he was seeing, Fluttershy and Big Mac were kissing passionately in the library.

A great quantity of emotions clouded his mind, confusion, hate, heartbreak, and sadness.

Discord tried to control it, he wanted answers immediately.

Discord walked up to the couple feeling furious. Discord pushed Big Mac and grabbed Fluttershy by the arm.

-Fluttershy!- Said Discord firmly. -What is going on here?! I want answers!-

Fluttershy desperately tried to get her arm free.

-Let me go!- Yelled Fluttershy. -Get your hands off of me!-

Discord was shocked by the look of hate that Fluttershy was showing him.

-Fluttershy!- Said Discord, beginning to let the tears fall. -How could you say that?-

Big Mac, being very imposing got closer to Discord.

-You heard the lady!- Yelled Big Mac. -Leave her alone!-

Big Mac immediately pushed Discord, separating him from Fluttershy.

After being pushed and by impulse, Discord gave Big Mac's jaw a quick punch, thanks to the impact of the punch, Big Mac fell to the ground.

Quickly, Fluttershy ran over to help Big Mac with tears in her eyes. Big Mac was almost unconscious and his mouth was full of blood.

Discord felt a lot of frustration, but he also knew that he had done something bad, he was surprised by his own strength.

-Big Mac!- Said Fluttershy, kneeling next to Big Mac. -My love!-

Discord got a bit closer to verify, but in that moment, Fluttershy hugged Big Mac and looked at Discord with hate.

-Leave!- Yelled Fluttershy. -You're a monster!-

Fluttershy's words hurt Discord, Discord began to retreat.

In that moment, Celestia, Luna and Cadence walked into the library from having heard Fluttershy's screams. Upon seeing Big Mac unconscious, the three women went to go help him.

From the fear, Discord ran out of the library, not being able to hold back his tears.

The boy with grey skin, ran down the hallways of the school, he found himself with the mane 5 who were standing in the entrance of the gymnasium, the five girls looked at Discord in confusion.

-Discord?- Asked Twilight. -What happened?-

Discord ignored them completely, covering his face with his hands and running to his classroom. Everyone didn't comprehend the gravity of the situation, so th mane 5 ran to the library to look for Fluttershy.

Upon arriving to the library, they all saw that Big Mac was unconscious on the ground and Fluttershy was by his side.

-Oh no!- Said Applejack, worried for her brother. -Big Mac...what happened?-

Big Mac remained on the ground but he had regained consciousness.

-Do not worry.- Said Big Mac with pain in his mouth. -I'm fine.-

These words calmed down Fluttershy, and Fluttershy immediately gave him a small kiss on the mouth.

Despite the preoccupation, the main 5 remained with their mouths open and were shocked to see Fluttershy kissing Big Mac.

-In truth, I didn't see him coming in.- Were the only words spoken by Pinkie, meanwhile the rest stayed silent.

In the meantime, Discord had entered his cubicle, he breathed with intensity and he grit his teeth, a great quantity of tears scurried down his face, he tried really hard to control his emotions.

Discord felt the darkness beginning to take over him, just like it did six months ago.

Discord hit the wall, the sounds of the hit caused the whole school to shake for a second.

Discord began to lose control, but in that moment he remembered Fluttershy and the mane 5, he reacted to this and he regained his conscious, stopping the chaotic darkness from consuming him once again.

In that instant, Celestia knocked on his door and entered Discord's cubiclr, she noticed that Discord was lying in a fetal position and crying.

Celestia began to get closer to Discord.

-Discord!- Celestia said in a low voice. -Are you alright?-

-No Celestia.- Said Discord, drying his tears. -I'm not feeling at all ok.-

-Discord,- Said Celestia, sitting on the mattress. -I found out what happened and I'm really sorry.-

-Don't worry about me.- Said Discord, getting up. -You'd better worry about your school.-

-What?- Said Celestia.

Discord took out a cloth bag from the cardboard box and he began to pack the little possessions he had.

-What are you doing?- Asked Celestia, a bit worried.

-Celestia,- Said Discord with much sadness. -I was at the point of losing control.-

Celestia was left with her mouth open, she knew what he was talking about.

-I don't know if I can resist.- Said Discord, as he finished packing. -It would be better if, I just left here.-

-Discord! No!- Said Celestia. -Please don't go!-

-I no longer have any reasons to stay here.- Said Discord, walking to the door. -Fluttershy doesn't love me and I am real close to losing control.-

-Discord!- Said Celestis, trying to stop him. -You have a lot of reasons to stay here...-

-No Celestia!- Said Discord angrily. -I hit a student inside of the school...I don't want to cause any more trouble.-

Discord got ready to leave, Celestia knew that she could not convince him and his decision was final.

-Very well Discord, you're a n adult now and you have the right to choose.- Said Celestia, holding back a sad sob. -If you want to leave, I won't stop you.-

Upon hearing the words from the principal, Discord grabbed his bag and opened the door.

-Discord,- Said Celestia. -Before you go, listen to me.-

Discord turned to look at Celestia.

-When you want to come back,- Said Celestia through tears. -We will receive you with open arms.-

Discord smiled, he walked up to Celestia and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

-Thank you friend!- Said Discord with melancholy. -Thank you for everything!-

-On the contrary Discord,- Said Celestia. -And...I'm sorry for what happened.-

Celestia and Discord walked out of the classroom to the hallway. Before Celestia closed the door to the cubicle, Discord took out the box with the ring from his pocket, and he angrily threw it into the cubicle and Celestia immediately locked the door after closing it.

-Goodbye Celestia.- Said Discord, saying goodbye and giving his keys to the school to Celestia.

-Goodbye my friend.- Said Celestia. -Take care.-

Discord tried to contain the tears as he walked to the exit of the school.

Just before he got to the main exit, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight were waiting for him.

-Discord!- Said Twilight, a bit sad. -You don't have to go!-

Discord noticed that Applejack and Fluttershy weren't there.

-Where is Applejack?- Asked Discord. -Does she also hate me?-

-No Discord!- Said Rarity. -Fluttershy and Applejack are in the infirmary, taking care of Big Mac.

Discord showed no interest and he began to walk away.

-Discord! Wait!- Said Twilight trying to stop him. -Maybe it was all a big misunderstanding.-

-It wasn't a misunderstanding!- Said Discord angrily. -Now that Fluttershy doesn't love me, I have no reason to be here.-

-Hey Discord.- Said Rainbow Dash. -Don't be so dramatic.-

But in that moment, Discord began to get angry, he began to feel a pain in his head. The main 4 retreated in fear, they remembered that Discord could lose control once again.

Upon seeing Twilight and the rest look at him in fear, he breathed in deeply to calm down, then he calmed down.

After seeing the fear on their faces, Discord began to run fast and far.

-That's why I should go!- Yelled Discord running and crying from his misfortune. -I don't want to cause you any harm!-

The four girls could not stop him, they watched him leave and they felt sadness and pity for him. Celestia and Luna from a distance watched as the boy with grey skin ran away.

-I'll try to stop him.- Said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight held Rainbow back by the hem of her shirt.

-Leave him.- Said Twilight through tears. -Perhaps it's for the best.-

Discord exited through the northern part of town, that zone was desolate, and there was only one freeway.

Discord walked down the highway, little by little leaving behind the city of Canterlot.

When he realized that he was alone, Discord could not hold back his tears.

-Fluttershy!- Yelled Discord, bitterly. -I did love you with all my heart!-

His tears ran down his cheeks.

-I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you!- Yelled Discord. -I would give my life for you!-

Discord could not stop crying.

-I hope that idiot makes you happy!-

Discord kept on walking and crying through the immense heat of the desert.

Hours went by and in the middle of the nowhere, Discord kept on walking on the desolate highway, the heat increased, Discord could no longer cry, his eyes were irritated from the tears and the sand.

Discord had not eaten breakfast or drank any water, the boy began to feel dizzy and tired, the sun had become much hotter and there was no shade anywhere.

Discord could not stand it anymore and fell to the ground, Discord smiled a bit, perhaps his suffering would stop.

Remembering Fluttershy in the arms of Big Mac, he stopped fighting it, he lay down and awaited his end...

After a few minutes, a strange boy with navy blue skin walked up to Discord, suspecting that he was still alive, he doused Discord with a bit of water on his face.

Discord immediately reacted to the water, he got up feeling scared and looked at the mysterious boy.

-Calm down my guy!- Said the boy with navy blue skin, who had a latin accent. -I see that you're still alive and kicking!-

Discord looked at the boy with blue skin very surprised, he had yellow eyes similar to his own, he had a pony tail and an explorer backpack.

-Who are you?- Asked Discord, defending himself without lowering his guard.

-Hey, guy!- Said the boy with blue skin. -My name is Ahuizotl, and you?-

-My name is Discord.- Said Discord. -What are you doing here?-

-Hey... you welcome man!- Said Ahuizotl. -I wouldn't waste my water on just anybody.-

Discord calmed down.

-Sorry.- Said Discord. -Thank for helping me.-

-And what are you doing here?- Asked Ahuizotl.

-Getting away from Canterlot.- Responded discord.

-The only path that this highways leads to besides Canterlot, is to Manehattan.- Said Ahuizotl. -I'm going to Manehattan.-

-Ok.- Said Discord. -I am also going that way.-

-If you want my compadre,- Said Ahuizotl. -We should go to Manehattan together.-

Discord had no problem with this so he accepted.

Discord and Ahuizotl walked together down the highway, they talked to pass the time.

-And why are you going to Manehattan?- Asked Discord.

-I'm in search of a girl.- Said Ahuizotl. -She stole an important treasure from me.-

-Wow!- Said Discord. -Seriously?-

-Yes, my friend.- Said Ahuizotl. -I did some research and I found out she is in Manehattan and I am going to recover my treasure from that place!-

-What is this girl's name?- Asked Discord.

-Her name is Darind Do.- Said Ahuizotl. -That girl is going to pay!-

-Daring Do?- Asked Discord.

Ahuizotl took out a wallet from his pocket, from his wallet he took out dozens of photographs that he handed to Discord to look at.

-Look at this girl.- Said Ahuizotl. -She is the one I am looking for.-

Discord took the photographs and he began to browse through them, the girl looked just like Rainbow Dash, except her skin was the color of sand and her hair was in different shades of grey.

-Wow!- Said Discord. -She's beautiful.-

Discord continued to look at the photographs, each photo had a title, that Discord read aloud:

-Daring Do with a relic.-

-Daring Do with a golden cup.-

-Daring Do with jewels.-

-Daring Do eating an apple.- Discord raised an eyebrow.

-Daring Do sleeping.- Discord raised both eyebrows in surprise.

-Daring Do taking a shower.- Said Discord, blushing hard, not believing the image he was seeing.

In an instant, Ahuizotl was also blushing hard and he snatched the photographs from Discord.

-I thought I had gotten rid of that photo.- Said Ahuizotl, very embarrassed.

Discord looked at Ahuizotl, confused.

-I think,.- Said Discord. -That you're really looking for the girl and not the treasure.-

-What?- Said Ahuizotl, blushing. -No! I'm looking for my treasure!-

-Don't lie to me Ahuizotl.- Said Discord. -Looking for your treasure is just an excuse to see that go see that girl.-

-No!- Denied Ahuizotl.

-Ok! Ok!- Said Discor, calmly. -It's your problem not mine.-

Discord and Ahuizotl continued walking, Ahuizotl shared his water with Discord to resist the heat from the desert.

After a few hours, they arrived to the outskirts of Manehattan.

-We have arrived, pale man.- Said Ahuizotl looking at the splendor of the city. -The city of Manehattan.-

-Manehattan,- Said Discord. - is a stupid name, why does every place have such strange names?-

-What are you trying to say?- Asked Ahuizotl.

-The cities have such weird names.- Said Discord. -Manehattan, Vanhoover, Las Pegasus, Baltimare, Ponyville, why are they references to horses?-

-I don't know man!- Said Ahuizotl. -My native town is called Tenochtitlan.-

-Ok.- Said Discord, surprised.

They entered the city, they were surprised to see the skyscrapers and the buildings, a place that was completely urban.

-Well then my chum,- Said Ahuizotl. -Now what?-

-Well we should probably go our separate ways.- Said Discord.

-Are you sure about that, dude?- Said Ahuizotl. -This place can get pretty dangerous.

-The only thing I want,- Said Discord, looking all around them. -Is to look for a job and start over again.-

Discord saw a business, it was an pawnshop, he entered the establishment.

After he entered he was greeted by two guys, who he assumed were the owners of the pawnshop, they looked like twins and their outfits were extravagant as if they were working at a fair.

-Hello, I'm Flim.- Said one of the guys.

-And I'm Flam.- Said the other one.

-How can we help you?- They said at the same time.

-Hello.- Said Discord. -I'm looking for a job, can you hel...-

-What?- Said Flim, interrupting Discord. -You're looking for a job?-

-There's no employment here.- Said Flam. -And even less for someone as shabby as you.-

Discord was bothered by this comment.

-I'm only looking for a job.- Said Discord. -You could at least tell me where I could find.-

-No!- Said Flim.

-You'd better leave!- Said Flam.

-You'd scare off the clients.- They said in chorus.

Discord left the pawnshop, very irritated and indignant.

When he exited, he found himself with Ahuizotl who was waiting for him.

-And my friend,- Said Ahuizotl. -How did it go?-

-What is wrong with these people?- Asked Discord, annoyed.

-It must be difficult to find a job here.- Said Ahuizotl.

-And it looks like this city is in progress.- Said Discord.

-More like a nest of rats, carnal.- Said Ahuizotl.

Without a doubt, Discord would not give up, he looked for employment in other places, Ahuizotl went with him, but none of them had any luck, they were rejected, humiliated and discriminated.

After some time, the city began to get dark.

-Just great!- Said Discord, sarcastically. -Now where will we spend the night?-

-Well...I do not know, my friend.- Said Ahuizotl. -I will continue to look for Daring Do.-

-Ok my friend.- Said Discord. -I guess this means goodbye, it was fun.-

-Yes, chum.- Said Ahuizotl. -It was fun!-

Discord and Ahuizotl said their goodbye with a firm handshake.

In that moment they began to hear screams from girls who were screaming for help and they were coming from a nearby alley.

-And those screams!- Asked Ahuizotl a bit nervous. -Looks like there are problems.-

-Let's go see.- Said Discord, a bit worried. -They are asking for help!-

They ran to the alleyway where this was happening.

When they got to the alley, they noticed that there were six men, they tried to hurt three teenage girls. The three girls screamed desperately, they were surrounded.

Discord and Ahuizotl watched the scene with contempt.

-What lovely girls.- Said one of the individuals with lust

-I will make you mine.- Said another.

-Hold down her arms, and I will take her legs.- Said another, very creepily.

They had one of the girls on the ground, they were trying to get on top of her, another was wrestling with all her might, another was being groped and had a knife against her neck.

Discord could not tolerate seeing these three girls suffering, Discord didn't want these victims to be violated, without hesitation, Discord entered the alleyway and attacked the three men, Ahuizotl was impressed by Discord's bravery and he jumped in to help him.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p><strong>I think you know who the three girls are. Ahuizotl is a latin man who is looking for his beloved XD. (He admits that he totally ships Daring Do and Ahuizotl) He apologizes for writing these dirty scenes, but just remember that these individuals is in a cold, cruel world that had no heart. Whatever bother, complaint, doubt, clarification, or upwelling you have for this fanfic, leave a comment, everything will be recieved. If you liked the fanfic please leave a comment and share it with your friend, it would help him out a lot. Thank you for your attention and until the next chapter.<strong>

**THANKSvcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	4. Chapter 4 Rebels

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls II rock and caos**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. **

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the Equestria Girls movie. He really appreciates your comments, upwellings and please don't hate him XD. But in all seriousness, ,from the heart, thank you for all your comments. He never thought that you guys would even like these chapters despite that they are anti fluttercord. He thought that you would spam him with hate messages and that the sequel would be a fiasco. He hates fluttermac, a lot but it seemed like a good idea to start the fanfic with this theme; Discord and Fluttershy are going to notice that they cannot live without one another and that destiny will play a huge role in determining whether they end up together or not. All will happen throughout this fanfic. With nothing left to say, thank you for your attention and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

**Rebels**

Discord entered the alley with great velocity, and he got closer to the guy that was on top of one of the girls, he grabbed him by the neck of the shirt and threw him onto the asphalt with incredible force. Then he hit the other one, causing him to let the other girl go.

Upon seeing the aggression, the other men stopped trying to force themselves on the other two girls and took out switchblades and tried to attack Discord.

Discord noticed that the other four men were armed, Discord put his guard up. Ahuizotl ambushed one of them, he grabbed him by the neck, and hit him on the face and threw him to the ground.

Quickly, one of the men attacked Ahuizotl, at the same time that the rest attacked Discord.

Ahuizotl managed to evade the blade attack and managed to submit his aggressor.

With his ability, Discord managed to hit and disarm the two men.

The other men ran out of the alley like cowards.

-Run you cowards!- Yelled Discord furiously. -You miserable bastards!-

One of the men stopped and turned to look at Discord.

-You're damn stupid!- Said the man, in a threatening tone. -You're marked! Watch your back!-

The men walked away.

Discord and Ahuizotl verified that the three girls were alright.

-Are you alright, miss? - Asked Ahuizotl to one of the girls.

The girl with yellow skin with leafy orange hair looked at him with annoyance.

-I'm fine!- Said the girl with no respect and giving Ahuizotl the cold shoulder. -Leave, I know how to take care of myself!-

-Eh? You're welcome.- Said Ahuizotl, surprised from the bad attitude the girl was giving him.

"Why are nortequestrians so rude?" - Thought Ahuizotl.

Meanwhile, Discord walked up to one of the girls who was on the ground.

-Are you alright?- Asked Discord, giving a hand to help her up.

The girl had blue skin, similar to the color of Rainbow Dash's skin, she looked up at Discord in fear.

Discord smiled at the girl, giving her confidence, the girl took Discord's hand gingerly, Discord lifted her off of the ground like a gentlemen.

-Uh...- Said the girl with blue skin, shyly. -Thank you for helping us.-

-No problem.- Said Discord, smiling.

The girl looked at the ground with a bit of awkwardness and shyness. For Discord, she was a bit curious, she reminded him of Fluttershy.

-Did they gravely hurt you?- Asked Discord. - Did they do something to you?-

-No.- Said the girl sadly. -Fortunately.-

In the meantime, the girl with purple skin looked to the outside of the alley, she could not believe what she was seeing.

-Oh no!- Said the girl with purple skin, retreating in fear. -I don't think this is over?-

Discord and Ahuizotl turned to look, in the entrance of the alley, there was a numerous group of gangsters, they had chains, big sticks, and knives as weapons, surrounding the alley.

Upon seeing the group, Discord and Ahuizotl felt a lot of fear but they did not show it.

-Well!...- Said Ahuizotl taking a few steps back. -I think we are about to dance with the ugliest!-

In the entrance of the alley, the gangsters walked towards them, preparing to attack.

-I told you to watch your back, you damn idiot!- Yelled the guy who had threatened, standing before Discord, pointing a knife at him. -You shouldn't have messed with "the timberwolves".-

The three girls ran scared to the end of the alley and they hid behind some garbage cans that were in the place, the three huddled together.

The gangsters got closer, Discord and Ahuizotl didn't know what to do. What trouble had they gotten themselves in?

-Boys!- Yelled the girl with yellow skin. -If you help us to get out of this problem, we will help you out in what you are looking for!-

Discord and Ahuizotl knew that these adolescents depended on them and they had no other choice but to defend themselves.

The gangsters cowardly attacked the two boys at the same time.

Ahuizotl and Discord stood against the big group.

Despite the fact that Ahuizotl had a strong physique, he was outnumbered, he ended up on the ground, after being hit.

Discord managed to evade and hit the gangsters, but he was also outnumbered.

One of the vandals with a knife scratched Discord's arm, then another hit him on the back with a pole.

Discord ended up on the ground, the pain caused him to get really angry. The gangsters kept on hitting him and kicking him brutally, Discord could no longer contain his fury.

Discord got up, causing the group to retreat a bit, Discord was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura, then he sprouted horns and wings; the lord of chaos had returned.

Ahuizotl, still on the ground watched in astonishment upon seeing his new friend's transformation. The three girls from the distance were also surprised by Discord.

The gangsters thought that this was a trick and they began to attack Discord.

With a cruel look and a diabolical smile, Discord responded to the attack, he hit the group with a great force, then with his powers he levitated some of the gangsters and threw them against the walls.

Discord quickly conjured up fireballs in his hands and he indiscreetly threw them against the gangsters.

Most of the gangsters managed to evade the fireballs and they fled and ran depraved by the gravity of the situation, some of those injured also ran for their lives.

Fortunately none of the gangsters were gravely injured and after all of them had seen what a terrible beast Discord was, they managed to escape his fury in terror.

-You'll pay dearly for this!- Said the same guy who had threatened Discord before, from outside of the alley. -Damn freak!-

With a snap of his fingers, Discord caused lightning to strike, the guy had received impact from the lightning, he fell to the ground. Some of his friends helped him up and they managed to get away.

Discord laughed maniacally, he enjoyed causing suffering and fear in these guys.

Ahuizotl got up from the ground, and he walked up to Discord.

-Hey, dude?- Said Ahuizotl touching Discord's shoulder. -Are you alright?-

Discord looked at Ahuizotl with annoyance. Ahuizotl, a bit confused and scared, retreated a bit.

Discord walked towards Ahuizotl with a menacing look.

Ahuizotl retreated with even more fear, he put himself in front of the three girls, to try and protect them, he was terrified. Meanwhile, the three girls looked at Discord with more curiosity than fear.

-Discord!- Said Ahuizotl, giving off a nervous smile and sweating. -Calm down!-

Discord lifted his right hand, wanting to snap his fingers, Ahuizotl thought that he would hit him.

- hey!... remember Discord!- Said Ahuizotl. -I'm Ahuizotl...your friend!-

Discord heard the words from Ahuizotl, "friend". Discord began to remember the mane 6, he remembered Celestia, Luna and Canterlot high; but Fluttershy's face was what he remembered the most.

Discord's head began to hurt.

-Ahuizotl!- Said Discord, feeling a migraine and returning to normal.

His horns and wings disappeared, he regained his sanity.

Upon seeing Ahuizotl's face of terror and the faces of the girls, understanding that he had lost control.

-For the love of Tlaloc!.- Said Ahuizotl, preoccupied. -What happened man?...Don't joke like that.-

-I'm really sorry.- Said Discord, feeling embarrassed, he clenched his fists with regret.

-Remind me not to piss you off.- Said Ahuizotl.

While the two boys talked, the three mysterious girls looked at them. The girl with the yellow skin looked at Discord, and analyzed him.

"Who is this guy? Was that Equestrian magic?" Thought the girl with the yellow skin, smiling through her teeth. " I don't think so, this was a magic that was stronger."

The three girls walked up to Discord and Ahuizotl.

-Thank you boys for saving us.- Said the girl with yellow skin, faking gratitude. -We really appreciate it.-

Immediately, the girl with purple skin walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

-What are you doing Adagio?- Whispered the girl with purple skin. -Let's get out of here!-

-Shut your mouth, stupid.- Whispered the girl with yellow skin. -I know what I'm doing.-

Then the girl with yellow skin turned her attention to Discord and Ahuizotl.

-From the heart, I appreciate it.- She said, faking being sweet. -We are in debt to you.-

-Um...ok.- Said Discord looked at the girls. -No problem.-

-What are your names?- Asked the girl with yellow skin. -My name is Adagio Dazzle.-

-My name is Ahuizotl!- Said Ahuizotl, with no problem.

-My name is Discord.- Said Discord returning the look.

The three girls opened their mouths, they had heard that name before, in the other universe when they were sirens.

-Discord?- Said the girl with yellow skin, surprised.

-Yes.- Affirmed Discord. -Why do you ask?-

-Just out of curiosity.- Said the girl with arrogance. -Ok...they are Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk, we're the dazzlings.-

The two girls waved to them, faking a friendly smile.

-Ok...eh...dazzling?- Said Discord, starting to take a few steps back. -If you will excuse me, I have to go.-

Discord exited the alley, Ahuizotl began to accompany him.

Adagio could not lose this opportunity, she began to follow Discord, Sonata and Aria accompanied her. They did not take long to reach them.

-Discord, Ahuizotl, wait!- Said Adagio. -Where are you going?-

-We're looking for somewhere to stay the night.- Said Discord, indifferently.

-Well...- Said Adagio. -You can spend the night where we live.-

-What?- Asked Discord and Ahuizotl at the same time.

Aria got close to Adagio's ear once again.

-Hey! What are you doing?- Whispered Arira Blaze, annoyed.

-Shh! You fool!- Whispered Adagio. -I'll explain it to you later, for now shut it.-

Immediately, Adagio continued talking with Discord and Ahuizotl.

-We would like for you to spend the night with us.- Said Adagio.

Discord and Ahuizotl did not trust these girls.

-Thanks but no.- Said Discord. -We don't want any trouble.-

-It's the least we could do for you guys.- Interved Sonata, getting closer to Discord. -Please!-

Discord observed Sonata's look, it reminded him of Fluttershy.

-Will you excuse us a moment?.- Said Discord, wanting to talk with Ahuizotl.

A bit away from the dazzlings, Discord and Ahuizotl began to talk in private.

-What do you think, Ahuizotl?- Said Discord. -Should we accept?-

-Well...I don't know my lad.- Said Ahuizotl. -These girls give me a bad feeling in my spine.-

-I don't know.- Said Discord. -But I feel that I have visited these three in another part, as if I already knew them but have never actually seen them.-

-Well I don't know them, I've never seen them.- Said Ahuizotl. -What do you think?-

-Well they did offer us lodging.- Said Discord. -Only one night and we can go out separate ways in the morning.-

-I don't expect anything more from people who could possibly kidnap and rape us, my friend.- Said Ahuizotl, joking.

-We should be alert.- Said Discord. -With whatever weird thing that happens, we should be alert. Besides, we just fought against a gang, we have nothing to worry about and we don't have to confide in them.-

-Well!- Said Ahuizotl. -So it goes!-

While they talked, the dazzlings talked in private.

-Why did you invite them?- Asked Aria Blaze, annoyed.

-Don't you get it?- Said Adagio, frustrated. -That boy possesses magic.-

-He seems lovely to me.- Said Sonata.

-Idiots!- Said Adagio. -He's Discord! Lord of Chaos.-

-But this Discord is human and he wouldn't help us much.- Said Aria. -He's useless like his ridiculous species.-

-But he possesses draconequus magic!- Said Adagio. -Enough to get revenge on those damn girls!-

After their conversations, Discord and Ahuizotl accepted the dazzlings' offering.

The dazzlings took Discord and Ahuizotl to where they lived.

In the passing time of the walk, Sonata and Discord maintained a conversation, Discord told her jokes that made her laugh, during these occurrences Sonata made Discord chortle.

Ahuizotl, Aria and Adagio remained silent and reserved, they limited their conversation upon seeing the start of a friendship between the boy with gray skin and the girl with blue skin.

After a few minutes, they arrived to their destination, it had already gotten dark.

Discord and Ahuizotl could not believe it, these girls lived in an abandoned building, it was a large building that was practically in ruins, with its broken windows and deteriorated walls.

-You guys live here?- Asked Discord.

The dazzlings looked at the ground in embarrassment, they stayed silent.

Ahuizotl gave Discord a small jab with his elbow, Discord felt shame for what he had just said.

Then they entered the large building, inside there was nothing more than rubble and cobwebs, there was no light and it was a bit dark.

The three girls had their own sheets and they slept on the cold and dirty floor; they had no material possessions.

Discord felt sympathy for the girls, they were all alone in the world.

-You can sleep on the floor.- Said Adagio. -I think there are some old rags.-

-I have my own sheets.- Said Ahuizotl, taking out some sheets from his backpack.

Discord walked in the dark, looking for a spot on the floor to sleep. He suddenly tripped over something.

-Hey!- Said an angry voice. -Who stepped on me?-

-Ohh!- Said Discord, taken by surprise. -I'm sorry.-

The person with the voice got up from the floor and looked at Discord, Discord managed to see that he was a guy with a very strange appearance.

The color of his skin was black with touches of grey, his hair was long and black, the irises of his eyes were red, very similar to his own eyes.

-Who are you?- Asked they guy, aggressively. -Who invited you?-

-My name is Discord.- Said Discord, a bit annoyed by the guy's attitude. -The girls invited me to stay the night here.-

-You're not welcome.- Said the guy. -Leave here at once!-

-Sombra!- Yelled the voice of a woman who quickly interfered. -Shut your mouth and let me sleep!-

-Don't tell me to shut up.- Said the guy named Sombra. -Who do you think you are Chrysalis?!-

Discord only remained quiet, surprised that there were more people living here. He managed to distinguish the other person.

She was a woman with dark skin, her hair was green, just like the irises of her eyes.

-Shut up already!- Yelled Adagio. -I invited them to stay here for the night!-

-Ok, I do not care!- Said Sombra, grumpily.

after a few minutes, everyone started to sleep.

Then to avoid more problems, Discord got up and carefully he walked to the nearest window, he looked out and saw the nocturnal sky, he looked at the moon and the stars, feeling nostalgia and sadness remembering his beloved Fluttershy.

Discord felt his soul rip up, remembering Fluttershy kissing Big Mac, he felt like he wanted to cry.

In that moment, Sonata appeared by his side.

-You can't sleep either, right?- Said Sonata in a low voice. -Don't worry, you'll get used to it.-

-What's wrong, Sonata?- Asked Discord, drying some of the tears from her eyes.

-I wanted to tell you that..- Said Sonata a bit nervous. - Thank you for helping me.-

-Hey!- Said Discord, with a bit of humor. -No problem.-

Sonata noticed that Discord was injured on one of his arms; from the fight that he had with the gangsters.

-Oh my god!- Said Sonata, worried.

Sonata ripped off a part of her shirt and used it as a bandage and covered Discord's wound.

-It's not necessary.- Said Discord. -I'll be fine.-

-No one has ever been so brave.- Said Sonata. -You risked your lives to save us.-

Discord only smiled.

-You know, I really like tacos.- Said Sonata. -Have you tried the tacos? -

-No.- Said Discord.

-I would like to try them again.- Said Sonata. -I remember when I would get all the tacos I wanted...it was fabulous!...all were doing what we wanted... but ... now ... people trying to harm us, every day I feel scared of being on the city

-Wow!- okay!- Said Discord, confused. - What was what happened?-

Sonata stayed silent.

-What had happened?- Asked Discord.

From her pocket, Sonata took out a piece of a red crystal, she looked at it sadly and began to cry.

Discord noticed that Sonata was crying bitterly.

-We lost everything!- Said Sonata, not stopping crying. -This world is the worst! I hate my life!-

Sonata leaned on Discord's shoulder, crying intensely.

Discord let her vent, he was surprised, although he had only known her for a short amount of time, a girl so charismatic and happy like Sonata, crying so bitterly, he suspected that she had no one to talk to. she was alone in the world like him

Discord only shed a tear.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. He admits that this chapter was based in the game jak 2 XD. BE ADVISED: He is going to be returning to classes and he has work, every chapter will be uploaded every two to three weeks.<strong>

**Remember that it will be two to three weeks for every chapter. Please, have patience, he will do the best he can, same goes for me, the translator. If you liked the fanfic, share it with your friends, it would help him out a lot. Thank you for everything, and until the next chapter.**

**THANKSvcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


	5. Chapter 5 Too Late

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls 2 rock and caos**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**dedicated To: Viviana ****Carolina Chavez my gret friend**

**Does not own the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Equestria girls franchise The author just wanted to write a fanfic about this couple but it won't be all about Fluttercord. **

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the Equestria Girls franchise. He is going to repeat and he will always do this, from the heart thank you so much for your comments and your patience, although some of you will hate him. XD. He has been very pressured with school, work, school projects and personal matters that have kept him very occupied. But thank you to you readers, he will continue this fanfic until the very end, for you guys he will try to improve on the fanfic as best he can. Please have patience, if you want, he will try to write this fanfic as quickly as he can, more brief and without as many chapters as the one before, please leave your opinions in the comments section. With nothing left to say thank you for your attention and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Too Late**

ONE HOUR AFTER DISCORD HAD ABANDONED CANTERLOT HIGH:

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash kept standing at the entrance of the school, with the hope that Discord would calm down and return to Canterlot High.

After waiting for so long, the four girls were sad because they knew that they had lost a good friend.

-We should return to class.- Said Rainbow Dash trying to show indifference. -Discord won't come back!-

-I think Rainbow Dash is right.- Said Rarity, filing one of her nails. -More than an hour has passed Twilight.-

Twilight sighed, meanwhile Pinkie Pie kept watch like a guard.

-I thought he would come back.- Said Twilight sadly. -But I was wrong.-

-I think that's him coming!- Yelled Pinkie Pie, happily.

They all got their hopes up by what Pinkie had said.

-No...I was wrong.- Said Pinkie. -It's only a mailman...Hello Mr. mailman!-

-Shhhh!- Said Twilight, Rainbow and Rarity at the same time.

-We'd better go and check on Big Mac.- Said Twilight. -We should see if he's alright and have him explain to us in great detail what happened.-

The four girls went to the infirmary to see Big Mac.

Upon arriving to the entrance of the infirmary, they noticed that Big Mac was awake and he stayed in bed, he was being hugged affectionately by Fluttershy, Fluttershy was giving him small kisses on his cheek.

Applejack was standing next to his bed, she stayed silent, watching the happy couple in confusion.

The four girls stayed quiet, they still could not believe what they were seeing.

-My love!- Said Fluttershy hugging Big Mac affectionately. - I'm so glad to see you're alright!-

-Eeyup!- Said Big mac returning the hug to Fluttershy.

-I love you!- Said Fluttershy.

-Eeyup!- Said Big Mac. -I love you too!-

Then, Fluttershy and Big Mac kissed on the mouth.

The mane 5 still could not believe it, after the passionate kiss, Rainbow Dash, very annoyed broke the silence.

-Fluttershy!- Yelled Rainbow Dash angrily, they entered the infirmary. -What the hell is wrong with you?-

Fluttershy and Big Mac kept on being cheesy, completely ignoring Rainbow Dash.

-Fluttershy!- Yelled Rainbow Dash. -How could you hurt Discord, he was so in love with you!-

Fluttershy completely ignored Rainbow, while Big Mac looked at her annoyed.

-Could you leave Fluttershy alone?- Said Big Mac. -She made her decision! Right, my love?-

-Eeyup my love.- Said Fluttershy affectionately, as if she was hypnotized. -What you said.-

Rainbow Dash was getting very annoyed, meanwhile the rest only watched the discussion.

-How could you say that?!- Yelled Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow Dash!- Said Twilight trying to calm down Rainbow. -Please calm down.-

-Discord loved you Fluttershy!- Yelled Rainbow Dash ignoring Twilight.

-If you're so concerned.- Said Big Mac. -Why don't you marry him?-

Rainbow Dash walked out of the infirmary very disgusted and with tears in her eyes. The rest followed, meanwhile Fluttershy and Big Mac were alone in the infirmary.

In the hallway of the school, Rainbow Dash stood, leaning against the wall, trying to contain her tears.

Twilight and the rest caught up with her and decided to talk with her.

-Rainbow..- Said Twilight in a low voice. -Are you ok?-

-Discord didn't deserve that.- Said Rainbow Dash, drying her tears. -No one should be treated so badly.-

The four girls were surprised by Rainbow's behavior.

-People's hearts are very valuable.- Said Rainbow. -You should never hurt them.-

-You understand Discord's pain?- Said Rarity very analytical. -Right?-

Rainbow stayed silent.

-Was that what had happened with Soarin?- Asked Rarity. -For that reason you understand what Discord felt...-

Rainbow breathed in with difficulty, she knew exactly what Rarity was talking about. She stayed quiet for 5 more seconds.

-Yes! I admit it.- Said Rainbow. -I understand Discord's pain...but what bothers me the most is the indifferent behavior of Fluttershy.-

-Something is not right here.- Said Twilight, thinking hard about it. -Fluttershy normally would not act in that manner.-

-I admit that I am happy to see my brother happy.- Said Applejack, taking off her hat. -But what had happened just doesn't seem right.-

-What do you think happened?- Asked Rarity.

-I don't know.- Said Twilight. -But we'll get to the bottom of it!-

In the moment Twilight noticed that the cutie mark crusaders were spying on them, for Twilight this seemed very suspicious.

-Hey girls!- Said Twilight yelling at the crusaders.

Once they noticed that they had been discovered the four crusaders tried to escape the hallway. Being the fastest, Rainbow Dash and Applejack caught up with the crusaders.

-One moment, girls!- Said Applejack putting herself in front of the four pre adolescents. -Why are you trying to leave! Is there something that you know?-

-No.- Said Applebloom nervously. -We don't know anything!-

-What she said!- Said Babs, also nervously.

-Yes!- Said Sweetiebelle. -I mean no! Well...maybe...you have me confused!-

In that moment the rest of the girls arrived and surrounded the crusaders.

-Scootaloo!- Said Rainbow Dash. -Tell me the truth or I won't consider myself as your sister!-

Scootaloo could not hold back from the terrible threat from Rainbow Dash.

-Ok I admit it.- Said Scootaloo crying. -It was our fault!-

The rest of the crusaders looked at Scootaloo a bit annoyed, now that they remembered that minuted before Scootaloo had convinced them to lie about what had happened.

-What did you do?- Asked Twilight, now angry.

The rest of the crusaders began to explain in great detail what had happened, Applebloom handed Twilight Sunset Shimmer's book.

-It can't be.- Said Twilight. -You made a love potion?-

-Yes.- Affirmed the four crusaders.

-You should be ashamed of yourselves.- Said Rarity. -Especially you Sweetiebelle, I expected more from you.-

Sweetiebelle looked down at the ground in shame.

Twilight leafed through Sunset's book.

-Twilight!- Said Pinkie. -Do you know what the antidote is?-

-There is no antidote.- Said Twilight. -The only solution is for Fluttershy and Big Mac to not look into each other's eyes for an hour.-

-Separate them for an hour?- Asked Rainbow Dash. -It doesn't sound too hard.-

In the moment Fluttershy and Big Mac walked out of the infirmary and walked down the hallway, touching each other affectionately.

The mane 5 and the crusaders looked at the happy couple and they knew that they had a good chance to separate them.

-Not to worry.- Said Rainbow Dash. -I'll handle it.-

Rainbow Dash walked up to the happy couple.

-Hello Fluttershy.- Said Rainbow Dash calmly. -I have something important to tell you.-

Fluttershy did not listen to Rainbow Dash and kept on being affectionate in Big Mac's arms.

-Fluttershy!- Yelled Rainbow Dash a bit annoyed.

The happy couple completely ignored Rainbow Dash.

Applejack walked up to the happy couple.

-Big Mac.- Said Applejack. -We need to talk.-

Big Mac and Fluttershy completely ignored her as well.

Disgusted with them Applejack grabbed onto Big Mac's arm and tried to separate him from Flutterhsy.

-Don't you ignore me Big Macintosh!- Said Applejack angrily.

-Hey!- Said Big Mac disgusted. -What are you doing? Leave us alone!-

-Understand Big Mac.- Said Applejack. -All of this is a lie and it's not right.-

-I don't care what you say.- Said Big Mac frowning his brow. -You will not separate me from Fluttershy.-

The other girls were shocked by Big Mac's comment.

-What?- Said Twilight. -Big Mac...what are you talking about?-

-Do you think I'm an idiot?- Said Big Mac. -I know that you want to separate me from my beloved Fluttershy...and I will not allow it.-

The mane 5 and the crusaders were surprised, Big Mac was not going to let them separate him from Fluttershy.

-Enough fooling around!- Said Rainbow Dash. -Plan B!-

Rainbow Dash, along with the rest, including the crusaders, tackled Fluttershy and Big mac, causing them to fall to the ground.

The mane 5 got a hold of Big Mac with force trying to contain him on the floor.

-Quickly crusaders!- Yelled Twilight forcefully. -Take Fluttershy as far away as you can and cover her eyes.-

The four crusaders immediately lifted up Fluttershy and dragged her away by force.

-Big Mac!- Said Fluttershy, with a shrill.

In that moment Babs opened her backpack and used it to cover Fluttershy's face. Then they quickly walked away.

-Fluttershy!- Yelled Big Mac. -Nope!-

Despite him having the main 5 on top of him he managed to get up from the ground with difficulty.

-Noooopppppppeeeeee!- Yelled Big Mac.

Big Mac dusted himself off , managing to free himself from the girls, they all fell to the ground from Big Mac's strength.

-Omg!- Said Rarity.

-god!- Said Pinkie Pie. -That was fun! Again!-

-It can't be!- Said Rainbow Dash. -He's really strong!-

Big Mac immediately ran down the hallway, but he was being chased by Twilight who tried to tackle him by force, but Big Mac resisted and kept on walking, then Applejack tried to tackle him, but Big Mac continued to resist.

Then Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash tried to tackle him, from the combined weight of the girls, Big Mac fell to the ground. In the hallway, some of the students saw the conflict going on with the mane 5 vs Big Mac, some of them took out their cell phones and were recording it on their phones.

In the meantime, right outside of the school, with great difficulty the crusaders tried to keep Fluttershy away from Big Mac, the girl with the yellow skin kicked and clawed in all directions, due to the fact that she couldn't see, most of her hits and kicks were unfortunately received by Scootaloo.

-Arrgh!- Said Scootaloo, annoyed by Fluttershy's hits. -How is Fluttershy so strong? She's supposed to be the shy one!-

-My sister told me that every weekend Discord would take her to the gym.- Said Applebloom. -With the intention of giving her security.-

-Wow.- Said Sweetiebelle. -Cool!-

In that instant, Fluttershy put up resistance, she managed to free herself from the four pre adolescents, Fluttershy tried to flee but was held back by Babs.

In the hallway, Big Mac managed to get up and free himself from the five girls, Big Mac ran and passed by the school cafeteria.

At the same time, Twilight threw herself on the ground and grabbed onto Big Mac's right leg.

-Let me go!- Exclaimed Big Mac very fatigued.

-Nope!- Said Twilight as she was being dragged across the ground.

On one of the tables in the cafeteria, Flash Sentry, Soarin, Cheese, Blueblood, and Caramel were with him, they had become good friends.

-Twilight?!- Said Flash as he walked up to Twilight. -What's going on?-

-Flash!- Yelled Twilight in desperation. -Please! Help me stop Big Mac!-

-Macintosh!- Said Flash confused. -Just wait a minute.-

-Nope!- Said Big Mac, annoyed. -And get out of my way.-

Big Mac pushed his old friends aside with a great force.

Flash was annoyed at seeing this aggression, so he tackled Big Mac.

-Stop!- Said Flash Sentry, grabbing hold of Big Mac's neck with his right arm.

-Let me go!- Yelled Big Mac.

In that moment the rest of Flash's friends also tackled Big Mac, once again he fell to the floor.

Meanwhile, outside of the school, the crusaders did all that was possible to contain Fluttershy, holding her back by force, but Fluttershy put up a lot of resistance.

-How much time has passed?- Asked Applebloom while she took hold of Fluttershy's left arm.

-Only eight minutes have gone by.- Said Scootaloo as she held onto Fluttershy's waist.

-Let me go!- Yelled Fluttershy as she kicked. -Big Mac! Help!-

-My God!- Said Sweetiebelle holding back Fluttershy's right arm. -I can't take anymore of this!-

-Sweetiebelle.- Said Babs. -You're going to have to take more of this!-

-I must reunite with my beloved!- Yelled Fluttershy. -And you guys won't hold me back!-

Fluttershy began to shake violently and to punch in all directions, the four girls could not resist any longer.

Fluttershy managed to free herself, she quickly took off Babs backpack from her head and without hesitation she ran to the school to be with Big Mac.

-Oh no!- Yelled the crusaders.

The four girls began to run after Fluttershy.

In that moment, Big Mac was on the ground of the cafeteria and having been tackled by 5 guys and 5 girls in total.

The students that surrounded them were still sitting at their tables, they simply observed, enjoying the function while they ate.

-Big Mac!- Yelled Fluttershy as she ran down the hallway in the direction of the cafeteria.

As soon as he heard Fluttershy's lovely voice, Big Mac's will grew, he got up from the ground very quickly and he managed to get everyone off his back.

Immediately, the boy with orange hair ran to be reunited with his beloved, immediately the group of girls and guys began to run after him.

In the entrance of the cafeteria, Fluttershy and Big Mac reunited by hugging one another with much care.

-Oh Big Mac!- Said Fluttershy very much in love.

-Oh Fluttershy!- Said Big Mac holding her in his arms. -I'll never leave you.-

In that moment the crusaders arrived, they all were breathing intensely from the exhaustion. The noticed that Big Mac and Fluttershy were together again, their plan had failed.

-Rainbow Dash!- Said Scootaloo. -We're really sorry!-

Flash, Soarin, Cheese, Blueblood and Caramel were surprised by the strength of the couple.

Meanwhile, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity watched with sadness, fatigue and failure that they could not save their friend from the curse.

Fluttershy and Big Mac were about to kiss but before their lips could touch, with a electric taser, Pinkie Pie shocked the couple and they both fell to the ground.

-Pinkie?!- Said Twilight. -I was not expecting you to have kept that artifact.-

-This thing is fun.- Said Pinkie Pie happily. -Sometimes I give myself electroshocks, it feels so good!-

-Pinkie!- Said Rainbow Dash angrily. -Why didn't you use it before?-

-Because I thought that the chase would be more fun.- Said Pinkie Pie with the same amount of joy.

-Big Mac sure is strong.- Intervened Flash. -I'm surprised that Discord could knock him out with only one hit.-

-We should keep him quiet for an hour.- Intervened Scootaloo.

Then the mane 5 took Fluttershy to the infirmary, meanwhile the crusaders, Flash and his friends locked Big Mac in the janitor's closet so he would not cause any more problems.

One hour had already passed by, Twilight and her friends were together, standing by the bed watching over, where an unconscious Fluttershy slept. They were waiting for their friend to wake up and she would be free from the curse.

While they waited Flash Sentry and the crusaders entered the infirmary, the rest of the boys waited outside.

-Hello girls!- Greeted Flash in a friendly way. -How's Fluttershy?-

-She's still unconscious.- Said Twilight trying to act indifferent.

There was a moment of silence for 10 seconds, Twilight felt very nervous from seeing Flash, the rest of her friends smiled nervously at Twilight's behavior.

-Flash...-Said Twilight. -Thank you for helping us, we never could have done it without you.-

-It was the least that me and the boys could do.- Said Flash.

Twilight smiled and Flash returned the smile, they could not stop looking each other in the eyes.

In that moment, Fluttershy began to regain consciousness, she slowly opened her eyes.

The mane 5 were happy that Fluttershy was alright.

-Girls?- Asked Fluttershy. -What happened?-

The mane 5, Flash and the rest stayed silent for a few seconds.

-You don't remember anything?- Asked Applejack.

-No my friends...- Said Fluttershy. -Where is Discord?-

The mane 5 stayed silent, not knowing how to explain to Fluttershy what had happened.

-Fluttershy..- Said Twilight. -This is what happened..-

Twilight began to explain in great detail everything that had happened.

-What?!- Said Fluttershy trying to hold back her tears. -Discord! discord left-

The mane 5 and the crusaders affirmed by nodding their heads.

-Ahhh!- Yelled Fluttershy, sobbing bitterly. -Discord!-

Fluttershy cried uncontrollably, the main 5 hugged her affectionately, trying to calm her down,

-DISCORD!- Said Fluttershy, not stopping from crying.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. Yahoo! Fluttermac has finally died XD He based this chapter on "Lesson Zero" and "Hearts &amp; Hooves Day" Using Big Mac's superhuman strength XD.<strong>

**This was a small adventure for the mane 6, and they will not be appearing much in this fanfic. The villains will appear more than the heroes.**

**Flash and his friends have reconciled with the mane 6, he's not sure if there will be more couples in this story, do you guys reccomend it? **

**For now, he will take 2 or 3 weeks per chapter...he has a lot of problems with work and other personal problems...please be patient.**

**If you liked the fanfic please leave a comment, complaint, critisice it and leave a suggestion, share it with your friends it would help him a lot.**

**THANKS vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez. Viviana, i love you my friend 3**


	6. Chapter 6 Villains

**Fluttercord in Equestria Girls II rock and caos**

**The author Conikiblasu written in Spanish**

**translated into English by: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**gratitude to: Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242)**

**The author Conikiblasu does not own the series: My Little Pony: Friendship is magic or the Equestria Girls movies. Thank you for your comments. Finally, FlutterMac has died XD...he apologizes to any Big mac x fluttershy fans, but he adores FlutterCord and that is how the story will end only after they overcome difficult situations so that they can be together. This time we will get to know the villains better and how they plan to have their revenge on Canterlot High. He has read your comments of the readers in Spanish and in English, he really appreciates your advice and will make sure to use it...Thank you from all the heart. Thank you for your patience, he hopes you enjoy this chapter. With nothing left to say, thank you for your attention and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 6<strong>

** Villains**

THE NEXT MORNING, IN THE ABANDONED BUILDING IN MANEHATTAN...

Discord awoke and got up from the floor, he did not sleep well and he was not used to sleeping on the floor. He immediately noticed that everyone else was still asleep, including the Dazzlings and Ahuizotl.

He walked stealthily to the door trying not to wake anyone up.

When he got to the exit he grabbed the door handle and he opened it carefully and he exited without making a sound. Before he shut the door, he looked behind him and took one last look at his friend Ahuizotl, who was still asleep, he also glanced at his new friend Sonata who slept peacefully next to Adagio and Aria; the three girls slept together.

Discord felt bad for the girl, but he knew that he had to leave so he could start his new life, completely alone.

Without wasting more time, Discord closed the door and he walked away but, because of the small noise from the door, Sonata woke up and noticed that Discord had left. Sonata felt very sad, although she had only known him for a short amount of time, inside she cared about him a lot. She covered herself with her sheet to try and hide her sadness.

A few hours passed by, Discord walked down the streets of Manehattan looking for work, he needed the money, food and a place to live.

He picked up wanted ads for employees that were posted on the street poles, among them there were public announcements.

Discord walked among various businesses, restaurants and stores, looking for a job but he just wasn't having any luck. When he tried to ask for employment, he was discriminated for his physical aspect that caused many people horror, and they did not give him the opportunity to be employed.

Discord was starting to become desperate, he was starting to notice that he was just unlucky.

After a few hours of looking for work with no luck and with his hope in tatters, he began to walk, feeling bad about his physical aspect, that gave a lot of people fear, but what he regretted the most was abandoning Canterlot High.

As Discord walked; a few meters away, in Flim and Flam's pawn shop, stood a woman with a strange aspect, she had long green hair, purple skin and an outfit that was violet colored, she entered the employment agency.

Without wasting time, the girl with the green hair attacked Flim and Flam with great force, she gagged them and tied them up, then she broke into the safe box and she filled her sack with money, she ran out of the pawn shop.

Flam managed to untie himself enough to sound the alarm and he helped Flim get free.

They quickly ran out into the street screaming.

-Stop her!- They yelled at the same time. -Stop that thief!-

The girl ran intensely with the loot in her hands.

When she started to hear police sirens, the girl knew she had to escape, she desperately ran through the crowd of people that were walking in the street.

Suddenly, and possibly by destiny, Discord ended up slipping and falling into a mud puddle; then a car drove by Discord and the tires passed over the mud puddle, completely soaking the chaotic boy.

Discord cursed his bad luck, as he wiped the mud off his face and tried to get up.

In that moment the strange girl ran to where Discord was, without noticing him, the girl with the green hair tripped over Discord. Her face ended up on the ground, dirtied by the mud. She dropped her loot from the impact.

A bit injured from the fall, Discord looked at the girl on the ground, then he looked at her bag full of money.

The girl quickly got up and she was upset to see her lovely green hair covered in mud, upon hearing the shouts of the police and the sirens of the patrol cars getting closer by impulse, the girl got up and ran trying to escape completely ignoring her loot.

The girl managed to get away, Discord got up confused and he picked up the bag full of money.

In that instant, the patrol cars came, the police officers got out of the patrol cars. When they noticed that Discord had a strange face and they saw that he was holding the bag of money, they surrounded Discord and threatened him with electric guns.

-This is the police.- Said one of the officers with a megaphone. -You have the right to remain silent for robbery and grievance!-

Discord was confused and very scared, due to the police aggressiveness.

-Listen!- Said Discord lifting up his arms in surrender. -I haven't done anything!-

-You're suspicious for being an accomplice of Mane-iac!- responded the officer with the megaphone. -Get on the ground and put your hands behind the nape of your neck.

-But...- Said Discord. -I didn't do anything!-

-Face down and put your hands behind your head!- Insisted the officer.

-Listen you idiots!- Said Discord. -I haven't done anything!-

-Abomination! Get on the ground and put your hands behind your head!- Yelled the now offended officer. -We are authorized to shoot.-

The police officers pointed their guns at Discord; Discord was angered by the terrible injustice of authority, he got on his knees and he placed his hands on the nape of his neck, in his right hand he still held the loot.

The officer ordered him to be face down on the ground but when they saw that Discord had gotten on his knees they knew that this was a sign of rendition. One of the officers who had surrounded him walked up to Discord from behind to handcuff and arrest him.

Just as the officer was about to handcuff him, Discord reacted. He quickly got up and hit the officer, the officer fell to the ground, Discord fled and ran as fast as he could.

As soon as that happened, the other police officers began to chase after him, some of them got into their patrol cars for the chase, and one of the officers requested back up.

Discord ran with great velocity, the police that ran after him on foot could not catch him and they ended up getting tired from the chase, the police in the patrol cars tried to catch him despite the traffic that was in the street.

Discord ran avoiding pedestrians and cars when he crossed the avenues, some of the pedestrians saw with astonishment how quickly the fugitive ran. Some of the officers fired their electric pistols at Discord, but Discord managed to evade them.

The chase went on for a few hours, Discord continued running and evading the police, suddenly as he was running, he approached the front of a police barricade, with no problem, Discord leaped over the barricade and kept running. The police were impressed with this ability of the fugitive.

Discord managed to escape but he felt tired, he stopped a moment to catch his breath, suddenly a group of officers approached to block his exits, the police had clubs and plastic shields.

Tired and desperate, Discord ran towards a nearby alley. The officers thought that they had him surrounded, they immediately followed him in order to arrest him.

The officers entered the alley, and they were stupefied, the fugitive boy was not there, it was as if he had disappeared, the officers began to search the alley for a clue or to find a way how he could have escaped.

What they didn't know was that when Discord entered the alley he immediately scaled the wall of the alley with the help of a piping tube to secure him and to climb more quickly until he reached the roof of the building.

Discord climbed to the roof of the building, he gasped for air, he was exhausted, ever since he became a teacher he had lost some of his physical condition.

Discord waited for the police to leave the place.

In the meantime, Discord looked over the bag and began to count the money, he was surprised that there was a lot of money.

Some time passed by, the police were tired from trying to find him and they began to walk away.

Discord peaked and he noticed that the police were going away, it was his opportunity to escape, he climbed down the fire escape stairs that were on the other side of the building.

Discord began walking down the street with a bit of stealth and discretion, avoiding an officer.

As he walked, he thought and thought about what had happened:

(In Discord's mind)

It's incredible how they were going to arrest me for something that I didn't do...

Damn superficial society

But in the end with this money I could get away from this wretched place.

Although...the money should be returned to it's owner...it's what Fluttershy would have wanted.

(End of Discord's thoughts)

Discord gasped because he remembered his beloved Fluttershy, he let out a tear and with his right hand he wiped it away.

(In Discord's thoughts/mind)

No...Fluttershy is with someone else...and now I have nowhere to go...

It would be better if I used the money for my benefit...

(End of Discord's thoughts)

As he walked, he observed that there were food stands, Discord suddenly got an idea.

...

IN THE MEANTIME, IN THE ABANDONED BUILDING...

Adagio was very annoyed, Discord had left and she had also lost a great opportunity to get revenge on Canterlot High.

Meanwhile Sombra, Chrysalis, and Aria entered the building with firewood, a lot of papers and newspapers. Sonata prepared a big metal trash can by pouring gasoline in it's interior. They were preparing for the long cold night ahead.

It began to get dark, the gusts of wind were getting stronger, the temperature diminished and the sky got cloudy and it began to rain.

Sombra and Chrysalis threw in the papers, newspapers and wood inside of the metal can, they lit it on fire and they all gathered around it to warm up. There were leaks all around and they humidified their hair. The group was upset because of the class of life that they were living.

A few minutes later they heard a knock on the door, Adagio ordered Sonata to open the door.

Sonata was annoyed with this command but she obeyed and trembling from the cold she walked to the door.

When she opened the door, Sonata was surprised to see Discord.

-Discord!- Said Sonata trying to contain her emotion. -You came back!-

-Hello Sonata.- Said Discord, wet from the rain. -Can you give me shelter?-

-Why of course!- Said Sonata. -Enter!-

Discord entered very wet and he had a big bag with him. Adagio and aria were surprised that Discord had come back. Chrysalis was just as surprised and Sombra looked at him defiantly.

-What are you doing here?- Said Sombra.

-I had no where else to go.- Said Discord.

Discord pulled out prepared food from the bag that he had bought with the stolen money.

-I'm just glad that the food didn't get wet.- Said Discord. -And it's still warm.-

The five were surprised to see the delicious food, it made their mouths water.

Discord began to pass out the food.

-Consider it as a payment.- Said Discord. -For letting me stay the night here.-

Sombra could not believe it, although he was rude to him, he gave him some food.

-Wow.- Said Sombra, receiving a big hamburger. -Thank you...eh...friend.-

-No problem.- Responded Discord.

Everyone received food, Adagio received french fries, Aria received chinese food, Chrysalis received a steak.

Discord walked up to Sonata.

-This is for you.- Said Discord sweetly, handing her a gift.

-Thank you.- Said Sonata affectionately receiving the gift.

Sonata opened the gift and was surprised it was an order of tacos, Sonata grinned widely.

-Wow Discord!- Said Sonata. -Thank you so much!-

-On the contrary.- Said Discord. -I should be thanking you guys.-

-What for?- Asked Aria, indifferently.

-Well...- Said Discord. -Up until now you have been the only ones who have helped me since I got here.-

-Oh...- Said everyone as they enjoyed their warm food.

-Where are you from?- Asked Chrysalis

-From Canterlot.- Responded Discord.

Everyone opened their mouths in surprise from what Discord had just said.

-You're from Canterlot?- Asked Sombra.

-To be specific.- Said Discord. -From Canterlot High.-

Everyone's mandible dropped even lower.

-Hey!- Said Discord confused. -What's going on?-

Everyone got closer to the can to warm up, there was more confidence among the group.

-Everyone already knows my story.- Said Sombra. -I have no problem with telling it again.-

Discord payed attention to Sombra's story.

With a bit of melancholy, Sombra began to tell his story:

(Sombra's story)

_I was a large automotive entrepreneur, millionaire and with my beloved bride Celestia._

_I had proposed marriage to her, and we planned to live our lives together. _

_Everything was perfect, light and wonderful._

_One day my most important investors wanted to expand an automotive world in Canterlot. _

_What a better opportunity than to occupy the ample terrain of Canterlot High, now that the documents belonged to Celestia._

_I wanted to discuss it with Celestia, and convince her to move her school to a different place, but the investors told me that I had to do it as soon as possible, so I didn't tell her anything, I thought Celestia would understand...I was so stupid._

_So I began to put my plan into action._

_Without a doubt her annoying and cunning student whose first name I don't remember, but I know her last name was Sparkle_

_and her damn friend named Cadence, were spying on me and they ratted me out to Celestia._

_They talked very badly about me._

_I tried to talk to her but she completely rejected me and she broke off the engagement. _

_She preferred that damn school and her stupid students over a life of luxury with me._

_Thanks to that my investors lost their patience._

_I begged them for more time but they preferred to make deals with my competitors._

_I lost credibility and my stocks went so low that they went broke._

_And with the economic crisis from a year ago...I was in ruins._

_I came to Manehattan to start over again, and that is why I am here._

(End of Sombra's story)

Discord was left with his mouth open, Celestia had been Sombra's fiance and Twilight and Cadence had ruined his plans.

Discord could not believe it, he stayed silent, trying to avoid suspicion.

-Wow!- Said Discord.

-Ha, Sombra.- Said Chrysalis with sarcasm. -That's nothing compared to my story.-

Discord payed attention to listen to Chrysalis's story.

(Chrysalis's story)

_I was not a student at Canterlot High but I was the girlfriend of a gym teacher, his name was Shining Armor._

_I loved him a lot, and we were going to be engaged._

_But after some time passed, the relationship became more difficult._

_Shining told me that I was very obsessive, jealous and possessive of him._

_I wouldn't let him get close to any other girl not even his own sister, but I did it because I loved him too much and it worried me._

_Then he told me I was sick and he broke up with me and stayed away from me._

_Some time later I found out that he was engaged to that girl of nobility named Cadence._

_I tried to talk to him, I called him and sent him letters but Shining told me to leave him alone._

_On the day of his wedding, I risked it all, I kidnap and gagged to Cadence and his sister._

_I put on the wedding gown and covered my face with the bridal veil._

_At the altar, Shining noticed that it was me and he discovered that I had gagged and kidnapped Cadence and his sister, so he called the police._

_I begged to Shining that I loved him, but he yelled at me and told me I was crazy._

_The police and some of the guests from the wedding subject me and put me in a psychiatric hospital._

_Some days later I escaped from the psychiatric hospital, then I escaped to Manehehattan._

_And I have spent all of that time here._

(End of Chrysalis's story)

Discord remained silent, some time ago, Twilight had told him this story. Discord noticed that Chrysalis did have a screw loose.

After a few seconds in silence, Discord contained his laughter and admitted that Chrysalis's story was very amusing.

-Wow!- Said Discord, faking sadness. -I can't believe it, I'm sorry to hear about it.-

Chrysalis looked at the ground sadly.

Then Discord observed the Dazzlings.

-And you guys..- Said Discord signaling to them. -What is your story?-

-Well...- Said Adagio sighing. -Our story is not that exciting to tell.-

Aria Blaze and Sonata stayed silent, but they let Adagio tell their "supposed story"

Discord payed a lot of attention to the story.

(Story of the Dazzlings)

_We were the best students at Canterlot High._

_Everyone adored us from the first day_

_One day there was a competition of the bands_

_More like a battle of the bands_

_We only wanted to put the name of the school on high_

_and to compete in a friendly way with the other students_

_We sang and we were very popular, we were the champions_

_While we were singing our way to victory, the rainbow witches suddenly appeared._

_With their prepotency and their fake competitive spirit_

_They appeared and intervened ruining our song and we were ridiculed._

_We were booed and we decided to leave the school._

_Being orphans we stuck with each other._

_After being humiliated in Canterlot, with the little money we had we decided to escape from Canterlot._

_And for that reason is why we are here, trying to survive these past few months._

(End of the Dazzling's story)

Discord was shocked, they had also told him this story, but he supposed that this was the Dazzling's version.

After telling their stories, they all stared at the fire with sadness and in defeat. Discord noticed this and he felt pity for them. He noticed that he was also rejected from Canterlot High and he shared their pain.

-Wow!- Said Discord. -That was strong!-

-This is the destiny of those who come from Canterlot.- Said Sombra, in a hateful tone.

-They hurt you and they stab your heart.- Said Chrysalis.

-Our lives are horrible.- Said Aria. -While they enjoy luxury and comfort.-

Discord noticed the defeat and pessimism of the group so Discord only nodded his head.

-Guys!- Said Discord. -It doesn't have to be like this!-

The group looked at Discord.

-What are you trying to say?- Asked Sombra.

-It doesn't have to end this way!- Said Discord. -Look at you, you can't stay in defeat just because you were defeated one time!-

Everyone looked at Discord with astonishment.

-Think about it...- Said Discord. -For some reason destiny has brought us all together...but why here?...and why now? Why do we all come from the same place?

Everyone began to look at him with doubt.

-It's obvious that destiny brought us together.- Said Discord optimistically. -To do something big...and in order to do that we'd need to act like villains...and we can act like villains.

Everyone's eyes widened thanks to the motivational discussion from Discord.

-Today in the afternoon I learned that the hard way.- Said Discord, clenching his fists. -If life turns its back on you and orders you to be a delinquent.. and they will see...if we ally ourselves pretty soon the world will fall to our feet.-

In that moment a thunderbolt passed by close to the window.

Everyone got closer, this discussion was raising their spirits.

-You're right.- Said Sombra with spirit.

-Excelent!- Yelled Chrysalis with triumph.

Aria smiled and Sonata applauded.

-Brilliant!- Said Adagio through her teeth. -This came out better that I thought it would.-

In that moment Discord remembered something.

-Wait a minute- Said Discord. -Where is Ahuizotl?-

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. His question is this: Villains, are they born that way or do they end up becoming villains later in life? Here he has shown the side of the villains. Mane-iac will also appear but later, same with Ahuizotl. In all honesty, he apologizes for being late with uploading this chapter. He has been very busy, to be honest in two to three weeks the next chapter will be up. He is under a lot of pressure, school is frustrating and very tiring. He quit his job and is looking for a new one that has better hours, wish him luck. He's had to give up on other projects, but oh well life goes on. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND HE HOPES TO GET BETTER FOR YOU GUYS THE READERS. If you liked the fanfic please leave a comment, complaint, criticize and advice. Share it with your friends, it would help him out a lot. He'll see in the next chapter, so until next time.<strong>

**Thank you for reading his fanfics.**

**This was the author's first fanfic. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment, suggestion, advice or a request.**

**THANKS vcjb242 Viviana Carolina Chavez.**


End file.
